Awkward
by Lorelai1115
Summary: What happens with a little ice cream between two friends? A little love confession and a lot of fun!


"Hiro-o-o! Stop it! You have your own!" Shuichi Shindou groaned, shutting his eyes.

"But I like yours better, Shu-chan..." Hiroshi Nakano smiled. "It tastes better." Hiro whispered.

Shuichi peeked at him. "Then you should've gotten that flavor ice cream, too! Who wants peanut butter in their ice cream, anyway? Eeww!" Shuichi did a full body shiver.

"Cold? I could warm you up, if you like..." The guitarist whispered. Shuichi looked up, "How?" He asked curiously. "Oh, you know, a little of this and a little of that..." Hiro grinned, though Shuichi just looked completely clueless.

The guitarist's face fell, bottom lip stuck out in a small pout. Shuichi gasped, "Oh! Hey, Hiro? I heard you asked some girl out...is it true?"

Nakano shook his head solemnly, making Shuichi confused yet again.

"Well, you do at least like someone, right? Knowing you, she probably has shoulder length blond hair with small pigtails. Am I right?" He grinned.

"Y'know, Shuichi, it's not always looks...that person has to be more that just a cute face. Though it is a major bonus." Hiro smiled softly.

"Soooo, you didn't answer my question...?"

Hiro sighed and leaned closer to the singer. "Yes, Shuichi, I do like someone...I may even love them, I'm not sure, yet."

Shuichi grinned widely. "Really, Hiro? I'm so happy for you! Who is it? Tell me! Is it someone I know? Oh! Are you going to marry..."

"It's you." Hiro said loudly over Shuichi's frantic yelling. Shuichi stared at Hiro a minute. "W-what...Hiro? Me?" They both looked away blushing.

"Hiro-I...I feel the same way." Shuichi whispered almost inaudibly.

Hiro looked up quickly, mouth open slightly. Then something clicked in Hiro's head and he hung his head sadly. "You don't have to do that, Shuichi. In fact, it kind of hurts...So, please, don't play like that." His voice broke on the last sentence.

Shuichi leaned towards him, inches away. "I'm not." he breathed.

"Then let me kiss you." Hiro stared intently into Shuichi's eyes. Hesitantly, Shuichi nodded. "Now, I've never kissed anyone besides Yuki..." Hiro hushed him.

Hiro brought his hand up to Shuichi's face and slowly stroked his skin from ear to jaw. Shuichi's eyes slid closed and let out a soft, innocent sigh. Hiro's eyes wide-eyed slightly as something in his lower body tightened. Hiro started to lean in...

"Wait!" Shuichi said suddenly, eyes flying open.

Hiro sighed and pulled away.

"No! This is important!" Shuichi exclaimed and held tightly to the guitarist. "Who's going to be the girl?"

Hiro stared at him like he was stupid.

"Well, I mean, whoever's going to be the girl will have to tilt their head." Shuichi retorted.

"You...be the, uh, girl. Okay?" Hiro blushed while saying this and started to lean in again.

Before Shuichi could say something else that would ruin the moment, Hiro pressed his lips against Shuichi's. Butterflies entered their throats, causing their breathing to quicken and fireworks erupted throughout their bodies.

Shuichi threw his arms around Hiro's neck and deepened the kiss. Hiro pulled away slightly to look at the singer, whose eyes were closed; his pink, moist lips were parted slightly.

"Shuichi..." Hiro whispered. "I...I want you, Shuichi..." Shuichi suddenly opened his eyes...Hiro was blushing slightly.

Shuichi stared at Hiro as though he had suddenly grown an extra head.

The thing was that the guitarist had a tone in his voice that Shuichi had only dreamed of hearing. A voice filled with lust, but also with love and adoration.

Hiro kissed Shuichi again, lightly this time; a soft peck. As he started to pull away, Shuichi leaned up, crushing their lips together. He traced the outline of Hiro's lips, and Hiro parted his lips willingly. Shuichi slowly slid his tongue inside, making Hiro moan softly with pleasure. The singer led his tongue playfully around the guitarist's, slowly teasing the heck out of him. After a few minutes, Hiro groaned with need and carefully pushed Shuichi to the floor, straddling him. Hiro led slow, lingering kisses down Shuichi's chest and hooked his fingers under Shuichi's shirt and pulled it off.

Shuichi gasped and shivered when his skin was suddenly exposed. Hiro's mouth went instantaneously to the darker part of the singer's chest surrounding the hardening nipple, making Shuichi moan and reach out to touch any part of Hiro possible. Flicking his tongue repeatedly over the singer's nipple, Hiro pinched the other softly, making Shuichi writhe in ecstasy beneath him.

Hiro's erection grew more with Shuichi squirming under him. He pulled away and Shuichi relaxed with a moaning sigh. Hiro traced his tongue down Shuichi's slim, taut body; Shuichi groaned with need as Hiro pulled his pants and boxers off. Hiro slipped his own clothing off, sighing as the restraints, his pants, were off of him, allowing his member to grow freely. Shuichi looked away, ashamed.

"What's the matter, Shu?" Hiro asked worriedly.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Shuichi pouted, making Hiro smile yet again.

"We can make yours grow..."Hiro breathed into Shuichi's ear, who gasped involuntarily. Hiro pressed his erection against Shuichi's and made a thrusting movement; Shuichi moaned loudly. Hiro grinned and ground himself into Shuichi, who pushed into Hiro hard. They both moaned as the overwhelming pleasure overtook them.

"H-H-Hiro...I...please, Hiro...I want you...to...be...uh...please!" Shuichi moaned, raising his hips suggestively. Hiro bent down and whispered right into Shuichi's ear, making him shiver. "I will, Shu. Don't worry. But it'll be later."

"But I thought..." Shuichi tilted his head down a little and hooked one finger in his mouth. He rested the other on his thigh that he lifted up onto Hiro's waste. He looked up at Hiro from under his eyelashes 1/2 seductively, 1/2 innocently. "...that you wanted...me?" Shuichi breathed out the last word, making his vulnerable state almost irresistible.

The guitarist was suddenly washed over with unfathomable need for his favorite singer. He pressed his member softly over Shuichi's entrance and pushed a little.

"Oh, gosh! No! Hiro, you've got to stretch me out first..." Shuichi said frantically.

Hiro grinned wickedly...and thrust in as hard as he could. Hiro moaned. Shuichi screamed.

"HIRO! YOU ... BASTARD! That...hurt." Shuichi managed out between gasps.

"Hurt me, too." Hiro smiled weakly and pulled out to the tip, then thrust back in slowly; they moaned in unison, enjoying it as every inch went slowly deeper, threatening to hit Shuichi's prostate. Hiro moaned softly as Shuichi wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Hiro thrust his cock in with antagonizing slowness. Oh how it was getting on Shuichi's nerves. He was used to Yuki...Yuki thrusting in with blinding speed and strength. Pounding into the pink haired singer mercilessly...Captivating his eyes with those gorgeous honey colored...Hiro thrust in hard, throwing Shuichi out of his temporary fantasy.

Hiro rubbed his hands up and down Shuichi's body; need becoming more apparent as he thrust harder and faster into Shuichi's taut body. Shuichi watched in awe and need as Hiro's large, hard muscles rippled under his skin with each thrust.

Hiro twisted about an inch and thrust in again, making Shuichi scream. Hiro had hit his prostate, and he liked the effect.

Hiro continued to thrust to that one spot as he started to pump Shuichi's neglected cock. One touch had Shuichi screaming louder and near to coming. Shuichi throbbed in Hiro's hand in tune to the fast throbbing of Hiro's inside of Shuichi.

Shuichi's back arched as Hiro continued to hit his prostate over and over, making Shuichi lose his mind, lose all self control. He felt his stomach tighten as his climax got closer. After a few more thrusts, Shuichi was coming all over Hiro's chest, and Hiro wasn't very far after him.

Hiro sighed and pulled out of Shuichi, making his singer gasp again. Hiro kissed him softly as the lock on the door clicked. Hiro and Shuichi glanced at the door, too tired to move. The door opened and Yuki walked in, staring wide eyed at the two members of Bad Luck lying. It was obvious what they had just done. They were both flushed and there was Shuichi's white semen all over the floor.

Yuki then did the most unexpected thing...he grinned.


End file.
